where have you been?
by mugiwaraya
Summary: They never really knew about Sakura's family, so now this mysterious person suddenly asked her about it they couldn't help but be interested in what she had to say. "...A dragon?" "Yup."
1. Chapter 1

**Where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in Naruto and Fairy Tail.  
>All credits goes to their rightful owner.<p>

Chapter 1

Just like any other day, the streets of Konoha were busy; children were running around and elders were strolling in the streets looking at different shops. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and a certain team was walking down the streets. Yellow. Pink. Black. Team 7.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan! Let's ask baa-chan for another mission!" The familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed rather loudly disturbing a few by standers around them and of course his pink haired companion.

The pink haired beauty rubbed her temples in annoyance. "We just came back from Suna, I'm tired and I highly doubt Shishou has any missions now." Sakura explained, obviously very tired from their trip to Suna while the black haired just smiled.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms in front of him. "Sakura-chan is so mean, what if she has a mission for us?" He asked her, looking at her questiongly. "I need to get stronger to get Sasuke back!" He pumped his fist in the air, his face serious before letting his arm down to his sides again.

Sakura smiled softly. _'You are already strong enough, Naruto_.' She thought before glancing over him with a small smile. "I'm sure your words will reach him someday." With a nod she stopped her tracks, making both of her teammates to look back why she suddenly had stopped.

"What's wrong, Ugly?" The pale boy asked her, with a fake smile. A thick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead but decided to ignore his name-calling. "Alright, let's go to Shishou for another mission." She stated with a smile, looking to Naruto who had a big grin on his face so wide his face might stuck that way forever.

"Alright, let's go to baa-chan!" He said.. Well more like screamed, before running off to the Hokage Tower. The two other teammates watched him go, Sakura walked a bit so that she stood beside Sai. "He never changes." Sakura said, smiling as she saw him bumping to a few villagers. Sai just smiled and walked with Sakura to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p><em>I realize the screaming pain,<em>

_Hearing loud in my brain,_

_But I'm going straight ahead_

_With the scar..._

* * *

><p>Finally after waiting for his <em>slow<em> teammates, he quickly opened the Hokage's door. "Have no fear, Team 7 is here!" He yelled to the honey-colored Hokage, well… Too himself since the Hokage was busy drinking her Sake.

Looking up from her drink, she glared at the owner of the loud voice that disturbed the peace in her office. "Naruto! What did I told you about knocking?" She asked sternly. Said boy gulped and looked at his teammates for help, in which they just ignored him. "K-knocking before entering the office?" He inwardly scolded himself for stuttering.

"Ah, so there is something in that skull of yours." Tsunade muttered but loud enough for the team to hear. Sakura giggled slightly, Sai just smiled and Naruto looked as if he could explode any moment.

"Oi, baa-chan!" He began a faint noise of '_Don't call me that!' _could be heard in the background but Naruto choose to ignore her. "Do you have any other missions for us?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, why does every time he says something it will sound ten times louder? She looked around on her desk for a certain scroll, when she finally found it –after throwing her desk over three times, spilled her precious sake a few times, scolded Naruto for being loud as always. – She finally found it lying innocently in her hand.

"Why yes I do have a mission for you guys, it's a simple C- rank mission: escorting an old man to his hometown." Naruto pouted, escorting? How would he get stronger just by helping some old man to his hometown. They suddenly heard the door opening, revealing an extremely short old man with black eyes, he is bald but the outer rims of his heads contains white/grey hair. He also has a thick grey mustache; he wore a white t-shirt with a weird looking stamp in the middle area that kind of resembles a rooster, maybe a bird? He also had an orange jacket, a blue and orange hat and brown shoes.

Naruto crouched down to eye-level with the man but the man was still shorter. "Oi, old-man what's your name?" He asked squinting his eyes for no apparent reason. The 'old man' smiled kindly. "Makarov Dreyar." He answered, sticking out his hand for Naruto to introduce himself as well. "Ma-ka-rov? I prefer calling you old man." Naruto muttered mostly to himself, but Makarov heard him and decided to ignore him. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Konoha Leaf village!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face, Makarov smiled at his enthusiasm mostly remembering a person who seemed just like him, personality wise.

.

The jinchuuriki stood up from his crouching position and patted the dust on his pants. "Those are my teammates." He jabbed a thumb behind them, Makarov shifted slightly so he could take a look at his teammates. "Sakura-chan and Sai!" Naruto said before they could introduce themselves.

Sakura suddenly yelped, receiving attention from her teammates and turned her head so she could take a look at what just touched her butt. A hand. Just touched her. She looked at the arm that was inhumanly tall and noticed that it was from Makarov. Her eyebrow twitched and glared at the old man who had a pervert look on his face, obviously satisfied with what he could... Touch.

She wasted no time whoever in punching him out of the window.

And when he came back with bruises, her teammates had to restrain her from killing the poor old man.

After Sakura calmed down she turned her heels to look at her former teacher. "Shishou, where do we have to take the pervert?" She asked, still slightly pissed from his actions, ignoring the wails coming from Makarov.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "You're going to bring him to Fiore in Magnolia." She grabbed a map showing where 'Magnolia' is. "It's about a six day trip to there but you're going to meet his bodyguards, here." Sakura looked at where she was pointing, she never thought there was a village called Magnolia. She glanced back at the man; he didn't really look suspicious either. The pink haired nodded curtly. "We'll bring him safe to the meeting point."

The Hokage handed her ex-apprentice the scroll, Sakura and her team bid their farewells and walked out of the office. Not before Sakura turned her head back to Tsunade when she almost wanted to leave. "How's Kakashi-sensei?" She asked softly.

"Still the same, we'll have to wait and see." Tsunade answered, her eyes softening as she looked at her former apprentice. "When you guys are coming back, I bet he'll be well again." She told her with a reassuring smile. Sakura nodded and left her office, closing the door afterwards.

Tsunade sighed and took a sip of her sake. Kakashi was still unconscious lying in the hospital, it happened during his solo mission. He got attacked by a rogue ninja and got stabbed and apparently the weapon they used contained poison, luckily the poison was now out of his body but he has yet to wake up. She just hoped that they were going to be alright, especially since Magnolia is far from what they're used to. She shook her head, they could manage, if not they always have Makarov. The Slug Princess sighed again; all this thinking is making her headache.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy, where are you going?<em>

_Hikari zenbu atsumete_

_Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

* * *

><p>Team Seven and Makarov walked towards the gate of Konoha, where the guards Kotetsu and Izumo were being lazy as always. When the guards heard footsteps they looked and saw that it was Naruto and his team. "Oi, Naruto! Another mission?" Kotetsu asked Naruto as they walked to their small 'room', said boy grinned from ear to ear. "Believe it!" He exclaimed his trade-mark sentence." They soon bid their farewell to them and continued their way to Magnolia.<p>

Sakura hummed a soft tune, not wanting to have an awkward silence on their way. Their client was walking with Naruto in front of them, having a small conversation about daily things. "Child, tell me a little bit more about yourself." Makarov smiled kindly, his eyes wrinkling as he looked up to Naruto who was looking at him confused.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I li–_no_ I love ramen! I dislike those who treat other people like trash and my dream is to be the strongest Hokage ever!" Letting out a chuckle as he remembered the time when they first got formed as team 7. "And I promised, Sakura-chan to bring Sasuke-teme back! I never take back my words, that's my ninja way!" He said confidently, giving Sakura a grin in which a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I see, this Sasuke person must be someone important to you." Makarov said, receiving a nod from both Naruto and Sakura. He smiled and looked over at Sakura, silently telling her that it's her turn. She took the hint and thought for a bit about what to say. "I'm Sakura Haruno, a medic ninja. I like reading books, training with Shishou, I dislike… I–I don't really know what I don't like, same goes for my dream!" She stuttered sheepishly, rubbing her hand at the back of the neck.

"Isn't it dangerous for a maiden like you to go out for dangerous missions? Are your parents okay with that, Sakura-chan?" Their client asked worriedly even though he knows that she could manage herself very well. Naruto and Sai stopped their tracks, Sakura hardly ever talked about her family. They never met her parents before nor did they know about them, so it definitely caught their attention.

Sakura cocked her head to the left, her pink locks joining the movement. "My… Parents? I-I guesses they're okay with it…" She said after a while, looking down at the ground and sighed. She never talked about her family, especially since she couldn't call it a 'family' anymore, who would leave their child alone to grow up by herself? Sighing once more she looked up and saw the confused face of Naruto. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly at her best friend.

"S-Sakura-chan's parents left her alone?" He stuttered out in surprise. Shit, has she said that out loud? Giving them a half-heartily smile she nodded, what was the point in lying now? "I was with tou-san and Onii-chan one day and the next day they were both gone." Sakura explained, she was still… What was she? Angry, for leaving a nine year old by herself? Sad because she missed her dad and brother? No, she was disappointed. Disappointed because they were a family, meaning that no one would be left behind.

"… What was your father like, Sakura?" Said person looked in surprise at Sai who for once called her by her name, giving him a smile she looked to the clear sky. "Tou-san was like a…" She stopped with her sentence and thought about how to describe her father. "A dragon!" Sakura told them with a grin, while the other two just stared at her. Makarov just slightly narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl. '_Dragon? No... She probably used that in a way to describe her father._'

"A dragon?" Naruto asked in surprise, how cool would Sakura-chan's father be? Would it also be possible for him to spew actual fire out of his mouth?

"Yup."

"How about your brother? How was he?" Surprisingly, it was Sai who asked the question. Sai was interested in Sakura's family, especially since she never told anything to them until now.

Sakura smiled as she thought of her brother, his smile that always made her smile herself, his carefreeness. She missed him, a lot. "He is almost like Naruto." At the mention of his name, the boy looked at Sakura wondering how her brother and he could be that same. "He's dense, stupid and reckless." Naruto frowned; he kind of expected some _nicer_ things. "But he was definitely; loyal, protective and always wanted to prove his strength to others even though he already is the strongest person I know." She ended with a smile, wiping the up-coming tears from her eyes. She gave a short laugh and looked at Makarov. "I guess I know my dream now, my dream is to find my father and brother." She stated, staring at him with a serious face.

When she described her brother, there was only one person in his head.

_Natsu Dragneel._

They walked in silence, Sai's 'introduction' to Makarov was just plain. Saying his name, naming his likes which was just… Drawing and dislikes that was Naruto or _dickless_ as he liked to call him.  
>Naruto glanced at the one who requested escorting to this place he never heard before... "Mustache-man, where is this Magnolia?" He asked curiously, Makarov decided to ignore the new nickname and closed his eyes.<p>

"It's in Fiore, southwest from Konoha it always been there for years. But it's not a ninja village like yours, we use.. Other kinds for that stuff." He explained with a nod, leaving the rest of the team with their imagination of what the 'other kinds' could be.

"No ninjas? Are there only regular people? Or pirates? Maybe fighting turtles?" Naruto could barely hold his fantasy down; his eyes sparkled in interest and couldn't wait for his answer.

Makarov grinned and shook his head. "Better than that; mages." He told them, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened at this new information, "Mages?" They asked, crouching down in eye-position with Makarov. "There are actual mages here?" Naruto asked excitedly, in which the tiny person nodded his head in confirmation. Makarov looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting soon, they were a good distance from Konoha and it was better to set camp already than walking to prevent any rogue ninjas.

"Yes, yes, shall we set camp here so I can tell you all about it? He suggested, the trio nodded in agreement and started to set camp. Sai went and picked some wood, while Naruto and Sakura set the tents. One for Makarov and the other for Team 7, after a while Sai came back and placed the wood on the ground and looked to the others. "Who is going to make the fire?" He asked, obviously not going to make the effort to make the fire.

Before Sakura could scold him, Makarov already walked forward. "I will." He simply said, he balled his hands in fists and fire was surrounding his right hand's fist. Naruto looked at him in amazement. _'Is this.. Magic?'_ He wondered as he watched Makarov placing a hand on the wood so that the fire spread out, making a campfire. He put the fire around his fist out and turned around to face the children.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, his eyes gleaming in amazement. "Old-man, how could you do that?" He asked, he didn't saw him using any hand-sign… Was he a wizard too?

Makarov motioned them to sit, in which they obliged before sitting Indian style on the ground, folding his arms in front of his chest again.

"I could do that because, I'm a wizard!" He confessed that shocked the team, a gasp leaving Sakura's lips.

Sakura bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows… A wizard, fire… _Natsu_…

_Fairy Tail._

Fairy Tail guild, a place where family is, known for destroying thing – courtesy of Natsu – and their loud parties which consists of drinking and getting drunk. Also one of the strongest guild in Fiore and in this guild is Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer. He's known for destroying at least _something_ on every mission he goes and of course fighting with his rival; Gray Fullbuster and today isn't different.

"Oi, Droopy-Eyes did you threw that ice-block? I bet it was you!" The voice of Natsu Dragneel boomed through the guild, said 'Droopy-Eyes' opened his eyes and glared at Natsu.

"So what if it was me, Pinky!" He retorted back, standing up from the bench and walking towards Natsu.

"I'm going to kill you no–don't take your clothes off, pervert!" Natsu yelled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance of Gray's… Weird habit.

Gray looked down and saw that he was indeed… Naked. "W-When did this happened?" He asked in surprise, before running somewhere to fetch some clothes.

"Bastard, don't run away from a battle!" The dragon slayer yelled when Gray ran away to get his clothes, lifting his fists up and his fire dragon magic surrounded his fists and ran after Gray.

After putting his pants on he glanced back and saw that Natsu was running towards him, Gray turned around and stood in position. "Ice Make: Floor!" Thus making the once wooden-floor, ice. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise and lost his balance making him fall over but still hitting Gray in which both of them collided to the wall. They wasted no time in getting up again. "You're gonna die, Frosty the Snowman!" Natsu yelled at him, his nose suddenly twitching. Natsu leaned back, some of them –Wendy, Gajeel and Erza– thought he was going to use Fire Dragon Roar and stood up to prevent him from burning down the guild..

Sneeze.

Everyone in the guild looked in shock at Natsu who just… Sneezed… Cutely.

Natsu wiped his nose and looked at Gray who was on the ground, he raised his eyebrow but shrugged anyways. He always knew he was stronger than him without doing anything, Natsu walked away from Gray and to the bar where Mirajane was.

"Mira, give me something spicy please!" He said to her, Mirajane nodded and began preparing something for Natsu. He furrowed his eyebrows at the weird feeling when he sneezed, as if something was talking about him? Suddenly, something pink flashed in his mind. Natsu clicked his tongue and began eating his macaroni with flames when Mira placed it in front of him. "Thanks, Mira." He said with his mouthful.

A blue cat with white wings suddenly flew to Natsu, landing softly on his pink locks. "Natsu, where is master?" The blue cat asked cutely. Natsu's eyes shifted to above him where Happy was, "I don't know, Happy." He said with a shrug, "He was going to visit an old friend or something." Mira, who was standing at the bar glanced at Natsu and walked over to the pair.

"Master is in Konoha, he's supposed to come back in six days." She explained to them, her eyes suddenly widened as if remembering something. "Natsu, I have a mission for you and your team!" She suddenly said, Natsu looked at her at the mention of a new mission and nodded to her to continue. "You have to pick up Master in three days! He's being escorted by people from Konoha, but you have to meet them in three days in the Stone Forest to escort him back to the Guild." Natsu nodded that he was going to accept the mission. A simple escort mission wasn't that bad, they were the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

"Alright, we accept!" Natsu stood up from the bar stool and walked towards the door, "Gray, Lucy, Erza; let's go!" Said people turned their head to look at Natsu confused, but they quickly picked up with what he meant. A new mission, all three of them stood up and walked to the doors. "Ja ne, minna!" Lucy called to the guild, receiving response back from everyone and left with the team.

If only both Natsu and Sakura know what they are going to see.

**End Chapter 1.**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I haven't wrote any fanfics for months so I'm sorry if this turned out to be… Not great! Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to leave a review and hopefully I'll update this next week or maybe earlier!


	2. Chapter 2

**Where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in Naruto and Fairy Tail.  
>All credits goes to their rightful owner.<p>

Chapter 2

"Oi, Natsu! What's the mission about?" The blonde Celestial Spirit mage asked her pink haired nakama, speed walking a bit to catch up with him. They were on their way to the Magnolia Train Station; from there they are going to Hirobana, a town near the Stone Forest. If they didn't go with the train it would take three days, with train maybe two days. The dragon slayer turned his head to look at his friend, "We're going to pick up Oji-san and escort him back to Fairy Tail!" He answered, folding his arms behind his salmon –'_pink haired!' – _Head, his blue cat flying just above the two.

The red-haired requip holder glanced back from the corner of her eyes at the two teens at the mention of the guild's master, her scarlet hair moving with the movement. "Master?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Where had he been?" The redhead named Erza turned her head and stared at Natsu.

Natsu shivered slightly at her stare and gulped the nervousness away. "M-Mira told me that he was visiting some place called..." He trailed off, as he rubbed his chin in a thinking position, soon enough he pointed his index finger to the sky and grinned. "Konoha!"

Not only Erza but also Lucy and Gray looked at Natsu in confusingly, they never heard of this town called Konoha. Would there also be a guild full of wizards? "Where is this Konoha?" It was Gray who was _again_ almost naked, luckily his underwear was on but he was close enough to strip that also.

"I honestly don't know!" Natsu shrugged but grinned nonetheless, making his nakamas falling anime-style at his straight forwardness. After they picked themselves up from the ground, Erza glared at the pink haired boy. "Natsu." She growled, in which said boy whimpered in fear of Erza's wrath. "How would we know where to pick Master up?" Letting another growl with each step she took towards the scared boy until she was eye-level with him.

"M-Mira said to pick him up at S-Stone Forest." Natsu stuttered out, backing away from the Titania ever so slowly but with ever step he took, she took a step forward. Suddenly her mood changed and a very out of character smile appeared on her face before she turned on her heels and walked away from Natsu who let out a deep sigh.

When the three mages noticed that Erza was way farther than them, they wasted no time in catching up with her. "E-Erza, wait up!" Lucy yelled after her but said person didn't stop walking, soon enough they caught up with her.

The blonde haired girl rubbed her chin in thought as she walked, probably thinking about the mission. "Where is Stone Forest?" Lucy asked to no one in particular, she scrunched her nose a bit, she never heard of the place before until now. "It's somewhere in Hirobana, or something." It was Gray who answered her question, in surprise she looked at him.

"Really?" Gray just nodded, unconsciously stripping himself again.

"Gray, you're clothes." Erza said without looking back at the now half naked ice mage who looked in shock at his half naked body. "G-Gack, when did this happened?" He cried out, running back to fetch his clothes.

"I wonder if the people in Konoha are strong people, I want to fight them!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. "Aye!" Happy cheered, pumping a small paw-fist-something in the air and Erza just nodded in agreement.

It didn't take too long for Team Natsu to arrive at the Train Station; the train was going to leave in five minutes. Natsu was feeling his motion sickness again; unfortunately Wendy wasn't here to use her Troia on him.

"Natsu, come here." Erza waved her hand to him to sit next to her, meaning Lucy –who was currently sitting next to Erza– to move to sit next to Gray. Natsu shook his head, not wanting to feel what Erza is planning to do, which would be knocking him unconscious again. Gray, who was staring at the window, glared at Natsu who disobeyed the Titania's order and grabbed the collar of his vest before throwing him, head first at the Heart Kreuz armor Erza wore. Making him unconscious immediately.

Lucy sighed and stepped over Natsu, who was still laying on the ground and went to sit next to Gray as the Scarlet colored woman dragged Natsu on the couch beside her in a not so graceful way.

Even though Natsu was unconscious, he had a calm look on his face making the blonde haired Celestial Spirit Mage smiling a bit at the look of his face.

Lucy glanced at Erza who was surprisingly, asleep with Happy on her lap and the same goes for Gray. The blonde pouted slightly, they're already asleep and now she's bored. Lucy looked at the window, it was very quiet but it wasn't comforting. She actually missed the bickering of Gray and Natsu, or Erza's wrath. The still awake girl looked at the source of the sound when she heard something.

"Nnngh." Came from Natsu's mouth, he had a sad expression on his face and there was sweat rolling from his forehead. Lucy looked worriedly at him, was he going to be okay? Does she need to wake him up?

"S-Sakura.." Lucy looked in surprise at Natsu, cherry blossoms? Was he dreaming of those? "Don't l-leave m-me.." Now Lucy looked worried at him again, he was sweating and mumbling things in his sleep that doesn't even made sense, cherry blossoms that should not leave him? Sighing, she stood up from her seat and walked over to Natsu, giving him a slight nudge on the shoulder his eyes suddenly shot open and wer– are those _tears?_

* * *

><p><em>"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me.<br>I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends!" – Naruto Uzumaki to Gaara no Subaku_

* * *

><p>"So… You're a wizard?" The familiar voice of the Kyuubi container asked, narrowing his eyes at the short but old man in front of him. The latter nodded his head at his question. "I'm a guild master, actually."<p>

"Guild… Master?" This time it was the rosette that asked the question, furrowing her brows she cocked her head to the side and frowned. "What is that?" She asked again, to Makarov.

Makarov smiled kindly, it was only to be expected to receive these kinds of questions. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the young ninjas and stood on the log.

"I'm the head of the Guild that I'm in;" he started explaining. "Fairy Tail." Thinking back of his lively guild he smiled, he really missed his kids already. Natsu and Gray's bickering and then Erza would shut them up, Cana's constant drinking, Happy who would try and get Charle's attention…

Shaking his head again, he looked at the three young ninjas in front of him. In some way they remind him of the mages of Fairy Tail, even though they do not look like them… Their personality is what it is. "Fairy Tail is the most strongest, destructive but loyal guild I've ever known, they're my children and I'm the loving Father. They are all individual really strong, but when they work together they are even stronger." He stopped talking for a moment, "Maybe even stronger than me!" Makarov laughed softly and looked at the fire in front of him. "There's one thing they all have in common, though…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the right with a confusing look on his face. "What is it?"

"They all carry a sad past." Was all he said, smiling slightly as he remembered what all of them went through. Luckily they found comfort in eachother, making them a family.

Naruto's eyes gleamed in excitement, now he really wants to meet them. "Oji-san, do you know who we'll meet at the meeting point?" Naruto _so_ wants to battle them, who are the strongest, a ninja or a mage? The ultimate showdown "Yosh!" Naruto suddenly yelled, standing up pumping his fists in the air. "When I meet them, I'm going to fight them." He stated, grinning from ear to ear. Both Sai and Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

Makarov smiled at his enthusiasm, he was just like Natsu.

"Do you maybe have any idea who will be escorting you to… Fairy Tail?" The pale boy asked with a fake smile plastered on his face.

The short man thought for a bit, rubbing his chin as he did so. It could be anyone, Team Shadow Gear or even Gajeel and Pantherlily or it would be just Mirajane and Elfman. Shaking his head at his assumptions, it would be Team Natsu especially since Natsu was always down for a mission.

Makarov gave a short shrug at Sai's answer. "It could be anyone, but I have a feeling that I probably know who it would be." He simply said with a smile. Naruto grinned and fixed his headband, leaning closer to the fire, looking at the tiny man. "Who do you think will come then, Oji-san?"

Said man glanced at the rosette who was also waiting for him to answer before fake coughing, before talking again. "I think, it's going to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Nodding his head, he truly found them the strongest team in Fairy Tail, but he has to admit he fears them also. The team members are very strong and have great teamwork, but they are also careless and he –and the council– is afraid they will destroy an entire city.

Naruto grinned again. "Alright, the strongest team in Fairy Tail versus the strongest team Kakashi!" Sakura sweat dropped and ushered her hand. "Oi, who said we're the strongest." Sakura mumbled to Naruto, who just grinned again. "I did, didn't you heard me Sakura-chan?" the medic kunoichi just shook his head while smiling a little.

Sai looked up at the sky and saw that it was already dark and that the stars are already up high in the sky. "Dickless, Ugly. Shall we?" The artist stood from the log, giving Sakura a hand that she gladly took and hoisted herself up. However she her grip on his hand was a little too… Tight. Sai bit his lip to prevent noises; luckily she loosened her grip on his hand.

Sakura's emerald colored eyes looked at Makarov, giving him a gentle smile she walked over to him. "Would you like to join us in watching the sky?" She kindly asked, leaning down a bit to his height. Makarov blinked, once. Twice. But eventually nodded, giving her a kind smile of his own. Jumping from the log, he dusted his orange pants and looked at the two boys bickering. Apparently, Sai has commented to Naruto about his… You know _that_.

Sai was the one that led the group, because when he was searching for wood he found a nearby hill where they could watch the stars. Watching the stars was pretty much a tradition nowadays. Whenever they're on a mission, at night they would find a hill and watch the stars, shining so brightly.

The hill was almost in sight, Sakura quickly ran up to the hill with Naruto in tow, laughing along the way and leaving Sai and Makarov behind to catch up.

"They're quite lively, aren't they?" The wizard commented, watching Sakura jumping on Naruto's back but since he wasn't paying attention he lost his balance, making both of them falling over. Sai, being a man of few words, just nodded his head.

"Have you guys been friends for a long time?" That question took him off guard, friends? He never really considered them as friends but more like comrades, after all he's only a replacement for Sasuke and helping them with finding him. After that he'll leave the team. That thought kind of made him sad, he would be lying if he said that he has kind of, maybe, possibly grown attached to his team.

Shrugging a bit he looked to the two again who was currently at the top of the hill, waving at them for being so slow.

"I guess so."

Makarov just smiled and nodded with a knowing look on his face.

The four of them were now on the top of the hill; all of them were laying down and watching the stars above. Sai. Sakura. Naruto. Makarov.

Sakura sighed dreamily, looking at the stars. "The stars are so pretty tonight.." The others couldn't help but not in agreement. Sakura looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes to see that he had a sad look on his face. Turning her head to fully look at him, she smiled a bit. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Said boy turned also his head to look at her and smiled sadly.

"Would Sasuke be watching the same stars right now?" Sakura looked in surprise at the boy with the whiskers next to her, before giving him a sad smile as well. "Who knows, he maybe is or maybe not." She simply said. '_Are you looking at the stars, Sasuke-kun?_'

Makarov heard their conversation and wondered who this 'Sasuke' person could be, he wanted to ask but he seemed that he's kind of a touchy subject, especially after seeing Naruto smile like that.

* * *

><p><em>"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings..<br>. I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight!" – Natsu Dragneel to Brain_

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 2.<strong>

Thank you so much for those who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story! I'm glad you guys like it, so I hope you also enjoyed this chapter! Happy Valentine's Day, I probably will be posting a V-Day-shot later or tomorrow. Don't forget to review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in Naruto and Fairy Tail.  
>All credits goes to their rightful owner.<p>

Chapter 3

They were pretty much the only people in the train cabin, well them and a few elderlies who were fast asleep since it was late anyways. Erza, Gray and Happy were still asleep, so it was just Lucy who was crouching in front of Natsu and the latter one.

Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's pink locks, he sat hunched over with his face down and his hands gripping his pants tightly. He was sobbing, she could hear the faint noise and how his tears fell down on his hands. The blonde frowned. '_Was his dream that bad?_' Lucy thought, she wondered who this 'Sakura' person was who he mentioned in his dream. It could be anyone, maybe also a mage from their guild who died? Lucy shook her head; people would've already told her about it.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned, well who wouldn't be? Seeing him so… Vulnerable, made her heart clench. She was used to the carefree, reckless Natsu who take things head-on. Lucy place a hand over his, making his head look up and shrugged a bit.

Lucy sighed and grabbed his arm, forcing him to go with her to another bench –the one behind them–, pushing him on the seat behind Erza, Lucy sat beside him and gave him a serious look. "Tell me what's wrong, Natsu." She wanted to help him, her –_partnerbestfriend_– Natsu. Lucy would've been lying if she told you that she doesn't have romantic feelings for the Dragon Slayer, when she figured it out it greatly shocked her but eventually began to accept it.

When Natsu still refused to talk, she gave a sigh again. "Look, Natsu. I don't know what you were dreaming, or who this Sakura person is but ignoring me isn't going to help you." At the mention of 'Sakura', Natsu gripped his white pants even tighter if that was possible. He looked out of the window. '_Looks like his motion-sickness is away at the moment._' Lucy mused, looking at her best friend who was glaring at the window.

Seeing that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, she stood up and walked to her previous seat. Well, that is what she was planning to do when Natsu's voice stopped her. "She's my sister." He spoke softly but loud enough for Lucy to hear. The Celestial Mage turned her head, "Sister?" She repeated, while Natsu just nodded in confirmation. She made her way next to him again.

"Where is she now?" Lucy bit her lip after asking that, for some reason she hoped that she wasn't dead, that Natsu –besides fairy tail – had still a family somewhere. When Natsu was silence for a long time, she feared for the worst. The pink haired boy glanced at the blonde girl next to him. "I-I don't know." He said after a while, "when I woke up she just wasn't there, she wasn't _there_ dammit." Natsu growled out, Lucy could hear their teammates and wondered if they were woken up due Natsu' growl.

"What happend next?" Natsu looked sad, well… As if he didn't looked like that earlier. "The next day, Igneel left me.." He spoke softly, frowning when he remembered that when he woke up that his father also wasn't there anymore, July 7th x777. Natsu gave her a sad smile, "I miss her, ya'know? I still remember everything about her." He chuckled slightly. "Pink hair like me but lighter, big emerald eyes, the cutest smile I've ever seen but don't let if fool you, she is short-tempered." He gave another laugh. "She always used to hit me behind my head when I was being reckless and damn… She could hit _hard_." Natsu rubbed the back of his head as if he felt the pain again.

The dragon slayer let out a sigh, well… At least he looked better than he was before. "I wonder how she will look like now, I really wanna see her again."

"Was she also a dragon slayer like you?" It was the cute voice of the blue exceed, who was looking over the couch that separated Erza and Natsu. The latter thought for a bit and shook his head. "Igneel thaught us but surprisingly she never was good at controlling fire." He explained to his partner. "However one time during training, I was wounded and Sakura healed me." Natsu told them excitedly, "She healed me with her hands, there was this crazy green thing glowing from her hands, I don't know what it was and she didn't either!"

Lucy looked up when she saw two figures standing beside her, Erza and Gray who woke up because of Natsu's loud voice.

"Who would've thought that Tabasco head has a sister?" The taunting voice of Gray spoke. "Hopefully she's nothing like you." Natsu scowled and stood up but when he was going to say something, the train moved a bit and Natsu fell down on the couch again unconscious.

"His motion-sickness has kicked in again." Lucy stated with a giggle, her three other teammates also laughing.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em> _I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me,  
>I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore, Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, i<br>t's a far more loving family than this!_"

— Lucy Heartfilia to her Father

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a sigh as she watched the bright stars in the night sky. She sat up and dusted the grass on her back with her hands; she got up and looked at the males laying in front of her. Giving them a questioning look, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Let's go back to the camp, it's getting late." The males soon got up and followed Sakura.<p>

"Last one who's downstairs is a loser!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled out, before running down the hill leaving the others who soon enough ran down the hill also.

Naruto ran just behind Sakura, the latter accidentally lost her balance and tripped. Naruto tripped over Sakura, making them both roll down the hill. Well, at least they aren't a loser. Naruto groaned when he felt something shifting on his stomach, opening his eyes he saw pink. "S-Sakura-chan, you're heavy." He said and immediately regretted his words because said girl had punched him.

Sakura looked back and saw that it was; Sai who got down last, not like he even bothered to run in the first place. The medic-ninja grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him back to the camp, 'accidentally' walking through bushes and lost branches, making the poor boy whimper in pain the whole time.

"Ugly, whose turn is it to watch?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his nickname for her, even after all this time she still got annoyed. "It's mine turn, _Sai._" She spat out and Sai could only smile.

After arriving at the camp, they saw that the fire was almost dying out making it dark and hard to see. However, Makarov grabbed some wood and lit it on fire and threw it at the camp-fire so it was burning again. Sakura threw Naruto in his tent, not worrying over his wounds because the Kyuubi will heal it itself.

Sakura sighed and sat on a trunk watching the fire; she felt a presence sitting beside her and glanced at the man besides her. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Sakura asked Makarov who was watching the fire intensely. The tiny man shook his head and turned to face her. "I want to ask you something, Sakura-chan." Said girl nodded, motioning for him to go on with whatever he was going to ask her.

"When did your father and brother leave you?" Makarov stared into Sakura's eyes, determined to know the answer. Sakura sighed sadly, frowning as she did so. "Eleven years ago, 6th of July x777." She answered. '_A day before all the dragons suddenly disappeared._' Makarov thought, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I see, guess I was right." The Fairy Tail guild master muttered quietly, but Sakura heard him. "What was right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Makarov sighed and watched the fire again.

"Sakura, your father disappeared the day after he left you."

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening and what she just heard. Her father disappeared? The pink haired girl shook her head, that couldn't be true, but what about her brother? "What happened to him? What happened to my brother?"

Makarov sighed, "It seems that all dragons had disappeared on that day, we don't know how or why they disappeared." He took a glance at her crestfallen face. "I don't know about your brother, what is his name?"

The kunoichi smiled slightly. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Makarov looked at her in surprise, so what he thought was right. His eyes softened slightly. '_At least Natsu has now a family member that is alive and well._' He thought, before he wondered about when they were going to meet. Natsu's team was picking him up after all.

"So, do you maybe know if he's alive?" The voice of Sakura broke him out of his thoughts and nodded in answer. "He's alive and well." He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her smile, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Natsu is a mage in our guild." Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Really? I wonder how he looks like now…" She trailed off; the old man grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to her. It was a picture (**1**) of the guild-members, she could quickly see her brother, and he stood out after all with his hand on Makarov's head that was yelling at him and his usual smile on his face. Sakura smiled at the picture, he hadn't changed at all. Still the scarf from their father around his neck, the big grin on his face.

"He hasn't changed at all." She spoke softly mostly to herself as her fingers traced his face.

Sakura suddenly looked up at Makarov. "I'm sorry if he bought any trouble!" She apologized, knowing Natsu he definitely did some trouble. Makarov laughed and waved his hand, "Don't worry, he didn't." He said but inwardly he was thinking of all the trouble he _actually_ did for not only him but for the whole guild.

The two people turned their head when they heard some rustling in the bushes, letting know that someone was there. Sakura stood up and in a defence pose. The figure came closer and due the fire that was still bright they saw who it was.

They both widened their eyes when the person stepped out of the bushes.

"T-That can't be." Sakura stuttered out, eyes wide and mouth open but her hands covering it.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter 3.<strong>

Ta-daaaa, end chapter three! Sorry for the long wait, thank you for all your kind reviews! I ended this with a cliffy, making ya'll wonder who the person is. Oh well, as if it isn't obvious yet! Thank you for reading, don't forget to review cause they make me happy! Hopefully I'll get to 25/30 reviews this time. Also, I'm sorry for making this chapter short. I just wanted to focus about Sakura and Natsu talking about each other… Or something like that. Next chapter will definitely be longer!

**(1)** – the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Where have you been?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own in Naruto and Fairy Tail.  
>All credits goes to their rightful owner.<p>

Chapter 4.1

Makarov looked at the person standing in front of them, rather surprised that they would meet each other again so quickly. After all it only had been a few weeks after he excommunicated him from the guild.

He took a quick glance to the girl next to him, who had her hands in front of her mouth and a shocked look was visible on her face. '_She's becoming more interesting_.' Makarov thought as he looked back at the person, who was grinning at them. "What are you doing here, Laxus?" Said man glanced at the small man, grinning even more at his grandpa.

Laxus wore a brown colored cape with a hood attached to it, even though he wore it they could still see the clothes he wore underneath. A long white jacket; with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket, dark green pants with grey shoes. Except for the cape and a change of clothes, he didn't look any different than before.

"Eh? What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' I'm travelling of course." The blond haired dragon slayer answered, shifting his eyes to the pink haired girl who still looked shocked. Laxus raised both of his eyebrows at Sakura; he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the weight that attacked him. He grunted and looked at the patch of pink hair that was sobbing, her arms were secured around his chest.

Makarov narrowed at the scene in front of him, not only is Natsu her brother but she also has a connection with Laxus. It was interesting indeed, this girl. However he didn't question it and just watched as Laxus wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. Now that shocked the guild master, Laxus was never the type of affection but now he's here hugging a pink haired girl.

"Oi shrimp, don't cry. Dammit." Laxus grunted out, rubbing awkwardly on her back to prevent more crying. Dammit. Instead of her stopping with crying, she cried even more and tightening her hold on him. Laxus sighed, well what would you expect from not seeing someone after seven years. He felt the girl rubbing her eyes before she took a step back, letting her arms fall back beside her and looked up to the man who saved her life.

Sakura sniffled once more and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes again. "I thought I'd never see you again, Laxus." The kunoichi spoke softly. How many years had passed by? Seven? Maybe more? It really didn't mattered anymore since after a long time she could finally meet the person who saved her life. Sakura smiled softly, she could still remember what happened on that day.

The dragon slayer just grunted. "Well, I'm here now." Sakura rolled her eyes at his attitude, she was already used to his way of talking and she knows that he missed her too. Makarov decided to step up, taking a step forward to the pair and looking at Sakura who turned her head at him. "How do you know each other?" The old man asked, looking curiously at the two.

Sakura opened her mouth but was cut off due to rustling from the tent that Naruto and Sai were sleeping in. The three turned their heads to look at it, when they heard a voice. "Damn bastard, constantly kicking me in his sleep." A head was visible with blonde hair with it, which was obviously Naruto. He wore a black shirt with an orange swirl on it and orange shorts. Naruto stepped out of the tent and stretched himself, completely oblivious about the scene in front of him. Behind him came Sai, who just wore plain black clothes and his smile on his face. But Sai did noticed his team-mate, their client and some weird guy with blond hair standing not so far away from the camp-fire.

Naruto; who was still muttering to himself, finally took a glance when he saw something from the corner of his eyes and looked at the unknown person who was standing a bit too close to his comfort by Sakura. "Bastard, put your dirty paws off Sakura-chan!" Laxus widened his eyes and said girl was blushing red, he still hand his arm around her! Sakura took a quick glance at Laxus to see he looked surprised aswell... It isn't that bad actually since they practically hugged in front of Makarov.

Laxus' surprised look however, turned into a challenging look. "And what if I don't?" His grip on Sakura tightened –who frowned in return–, with a smirk plastered on his handsomeface. The Kyuubi container growled, showing his teeth and his longer-than-normal-people canine were visible. "I'll beat your ass up, 'ttebayo!" The fox boy like growled again at the unknown man who was standing not so far away, _still_ holding his arm around _his_ Sakura-chan.

The lightning dragon slayer raised an eyebrow at his threat but he found it pretty amusing, after all; a midget like him couldn't defeat him. He felt two hands on his chest and looked down to see it was Sakura. _Well duh, who else?_ He thought, shivering inwardly with the thought of his grandfather–If he could reach it– or that pale boy touching him.

Sakura lightly pushed him off her and stepped a good distance away from him, giving Naruto a reassuring smile. "No need to worry Naruto, he's not an enemy." "But he _touched_ you, Sakura-chan! _Enough reason to view him as an enemy_." The young boy muttered to himself but Sakura could clearly hear him. He made it sound as if he touched her in a bad way. Sakura sighed and ran her finger through her pink-colored locks.

Makarov glanced at the sky that was clear with the sun already rising; he already heard the birds chirping so he assumed it was already six am. He fake-coughed to get their attention and when he got it he smiled that friendly smile of his. "Goodmorning, Naruto and Sai." The said boys nodded in return as a greeting. "I think we better head out, don't want to be late for my kids." Sakura and Naruto went to the tents to break it off, they first went to his tent. "So… Sakura-chan…" Naruto began and Sakura just knew he was going to ask her about Laxus.

Sakura groaned and looked at Naruto who was avoiding her gaze. "Yes Naruto?" She stopped with breaking the tent-stick thingies to look at him. "_Yes_ Naruto." Sakura repeated again, getting impatient. She took a glance at the other three males to see that they are not talking to each other, just doing things on their own. "Who's that scary looking man?" Naruto asked glancing back and forth to Laxus –who was glaring at Naruto– and Sakura. The kunoichi saw what he did and raised an eyebrow.

"That's Laxus, he saved my life." She told him simply, as they went over to Makarov's tent; doing the same process as they did with the previous one. "The day… Your father left you?" Naruto asked quietly, which was kind of rare seeing him do that. Sakura smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, almost a week after that actually." After Naruto heard about what happened with her father, he always thought that Team 7 was meant to be. Not that Sasuke and Sakura were the smartest kids in their grade and they needed to balance their team but since all four of them–including Kakashi-sensei– lost their parents and that they needed each other, to have that family-feeling again.

"Apparently, he found me in this same forest…"

* * *

><p><em>A teenage boy not older than seventeen groaned in frustration, he looked around at where he was; in some kind of forest and it looks like he's been walking in damn circles! The blond haired boy scratched the back of his head, looking around to see any daylight and when he found none he sighed in defeat. He walked some more and suddenly heard something or rather <em>someone_ crying. The young boy ran to the source of the noise and saw a clear field, in the middle was a small girl with her head in her hands and had an unusual color of hair… _Pink_. The blond haired boy inwardly groaned, he was never good at comforting someone and now here he is standing a few steps away from the girl. If he left now it would be heartless of him, what if she was hurt or something? He sighed again and walked towards her. _

"_Oi, little girl." He spoke, startling the girl who tensed up at the sudden voice. Inwardly he scolded himself, now she could think he was some kind of rapist or something. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything." He told her reassuring, crouching down in front of her. The pink-haired girl slowly lowered her hands, revealing bright emerald eyes filled with sadness. "W-Who are you?" Her voice was cracked, obviously from all the crying. The boy thought for a bit about saying his name, almost all his life he was known for 'Makarov's grandson'… "_Laxus_. My name is Laxus." He gave her a small smile, in which she returned one in return. "What's your name?" Laxus asked her curiously. It was the best to know each other first before he asked her anymore question about her life._

"_Sakura…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip softly. Laxus raised an eyebrow; her name matched her hair color very well. "No last name?" He asked again wanting to know more about her but in return she glared at him. "You didn't gave your last name so I'm not telling it." She replied childishly at Laxus who in return laughed at how clever she was. "Then I guess we're even now." _

_They both sat in silence for a while; Laxus sat now on the ground sitting in front of the girl who was fidgeting with her red dress. "So, shrimp." Sakura glared at the nickname but he just ignored the look. "Why were you crying?" She stopped with fidgeting and glaring when he asked the question. Now there was a sad look on her face and tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know where my mommy is ." And then she cried again, her loud wails could be heard from miles and Laxus just sat there not knowing what to do until he just gathered her in her arms, just like his grandfather always used to do. _

"_It's okay, we'll find them alright? Don't cry." Oh man, this is very out of character of him… Hugging a pink haired girl? But she just lost her father and brother and needed someone. Her loud wails eventually turned into soft sobs, he didn't stop comforting her until she stopped crying. Laxus looked up to the sky and saw that it was going to be dark pretty soon, not risking anything he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up, her small head resting on his shoulder and small arms wrapped loosely around his neck, his arm was wrapped around her waist as he picked her up. _

_Laxus looked around, raising an eyebrow when he found a clear path. Of course he went that way, it shocked him when it was the exit and why haven't he found it earlier? He sighed and looked around before walking a while when he found a small town. There weren't a lot of people outside, he noted. Laxus looked around when he found an inn, walking inside he went straight to the receptionist._

"_Hello welcome to the Flower inn, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked him kindly, with a kind smile on her face. She looked around her late forties, she had a few wrinkles here and there and you could clearly see the up-coming grey hair. _

_The blond haired boy just nodded at her as a greeting. "One room for the night please." He shifted the girl in his arm slightly, as the woman nodded and went on her computer screen for any available rooms. "I see, double or a single bed?" She asked again, looking at Laxus and then at the girl sleeping in his arm. "Single." Laxus said quickly. _

_The woman nodded again, typing on her small computer screen. "Alright, that would be 30, 000 Jewels please." Laxus shifted Sakura again, finding some money in his pocket before he placed it on the counter. The woman counted the money, nodded and gave him the room key. "Room number 15, take the stairs, first floor and it would be somewhere down the hallway. Have a nice stay." Laxus just nodded in thanks, took the keys and went to the stairs. He glanced at Sakura who was stirring in her sleep. "Nngh, Natsu-nii…" He heard her mumble. He heard that name somewhere… Ah yes, the newcomer in the guild who made a friendly-rivalry with Erza and Gray. So they were siblings, but she hasn't mentioned him, only her mother._

_Laxus opened the door from their room; it was just enough for the night. A couch with a table, a single bed was in the corner, a door for the kitchen and another one for the bathroom. He placed the little girl under the covers of the bed and went to the couch on the opposite site. He watched her sleep, while thinking about what he'd do now. All this thinking was making him tired, maybe he could take a nap or something… Yeah that sounds great, was his last thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep._

_Laxus woke up by the heavy weight on him, he groaned and opened an eye, immediately he saw Sakura sitting on his stomach, poking his sides. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked her, he was having such a great dream, and he almost defeated his grandfather! Sakura just giggled and went off his stomach, now standing next to him on the couch with a smile on her face. Laxus sighed again, before he looked at her._

"_Alright, where do you live?" He asked her, as he watched her think. "Konoha!" Laxus raised an eyebrow, _'Where the heck is that?'_ He thought as Sakura was running the whole time in the room. "Where is that place?" That made her stop her tracks, she turned her head to look at him. "The Fire country!" Sakura exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. Laxus ran his fingers through his hair and stood up from the couch. "Alright, I'll bring you there. Wherever that may be._" _He muttered the last part to himself, he looked at the tiny girl now in front of him again. "Just wash yourself first." Sakura immediately ran to the bathroom, as if she couldn't wait to be home already. _

_After the two were clean, gave the receptionist the room-key back and travelled back to Konoha. –Thanks to the villagers who were kind enough to give them the directions–. Sakura was walking beside him, humming an unknown song while he just… Listened. Laxus glanced at her again. "Shrimp." He ignored the look she gave him again. "Who's Natsu?" He asked, it didn't had to be the same Natsu back in the guild it could be anyone actually. _

* * *

><p><em>Sakura stopped her tracks, but Laxus still walked until he noticed no humming and no bouncing girl beside him. He too stopped with walking and looked back where the girl stood, as if she was in daze. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked back to her. "What's wrong?" Was it because he asked who Natsu was? "Look you don't have to an,-" "Sorry, I don't know who that is. Now let's go!" She suddenly cut him off and then walked again, humming the same song as if nothing happened. Laxus didn't questioned what she did, if she didn't want to talk about it then that's okay.<em>

_It didn't take too long for them to arrive in front of the gates of Konoha. Laxus looked in awe at the village; this was very different than the towns in Fiore. He noticed a mountain with faces on it in the distance, heck he saw _people_ running on the roofs some were even _jumping_ on them. "What is this?" He mumbled to himself. "The hidden village in the leaves, silly!" Laxus made a face. That was a weird name… Only dumb people would not find this, heh, this village was not _hidden_ at all. _

"_Why are they jumping on roofs?" He asked her again, as they walked to the guards to identify themselves. It was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow at him; she looked as if he had grown two heads. "Do you sleep under a rock? Those are ninjas!" She exclaimed at him. "And someday, I'll be a ninja too!" _

_The following things were happened all too quickly, an older woman who was maybe in her late thirties came running to the gate coming from the direction of the village. Both Sakura and him turned their heads at the random woman. "My baby, Sakura-chan!" She wailed as she scooped the tiny girl in her arms, hugging her like there is no tomorrow. "Don't ever runaway so far okay? Your dad and I were worried sick about you!" The pink haired girl just nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Sorry, mama." Sakura replied softly. Laxus didn't know how long he had stand there, but he felt a bit awkward around here. _

_It was as if Sakura sensed the awkwardness because she turned her head to look at him, her mother also looking at him when Sakura was looking at the boy. She placed her daughter on the ground again and only then he realized they didn't look a like at all. Her mother had a blue colored hair, almost black and blue eyes, while Sakura had a more soft color of hair and eyes._

"_Mama, this is Laxus! He was the one who found me!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Laxus pants and smiled at her mother, pointing at the taller boy. Sakura's mother smiled at Laxus and bowed. "Thank you so much for bringing her back." Laxus just grunted. "No problem." The woman grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled at her. "Shall we go Sakura?" She kindly asked her, tugging at her hand a bit. Her daughter nodded sadly, because she had to leave her friend. _

"_I guess you will head back to your home now?" Sakura asked him, looking up at him with her big eyes. Laxus nodded, as he thought about Fairy Tail. He watched as her lip trembled and the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. He sighed and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Don't cry, you're going to be a ninja remember? They don't cry." He told her, a faint smile appearing on his face. _

_Now with a rosy color on her cheeks, she nodded. "We'll meet again, I'll be a kunoichi and I'll be stronger than ever!" Sakura exclaimed at him, a big smile on her face as she watched as Laxus crouched down in her height. The pink haired girl let go of her mother's hand and wrapped her arms around Laxus neck, who wrapped an arm around her waist. "Of course you will." After they hugged, Laxus stood up again and gave them a last wave before he turned around into the forest again where they came from. _

_Sakura waved until they couldn't see him anymore, she turned on her heels again and took her mother's hand that dragged her to their house. "What a kind man, Sakura-chan." The said girl couldn't help but nod in agreement, even though they haven't been together for long he found her when she was alone. _

_The girl thought back at his question on their way here. '_Who's Natsu?_' Sakura bit her bottom-lip, that name haunted her dreams together with a red dragon. They seemed happy, like a family. She would always scold him when he was being reckless again and he would just laugh, hug her and everything would be fine again. The dragon would watch whatever they were doing, not only that; he would also teach them the basic things like reading and writing, sometimes he would learn them about this thing called magic. But then _that_ day came and she was suddenly separated from them. That was pretty much the only thing she knows about them, they only came in her dreams and her dream… No goal was to find them. Because for some reason; she felt like a family with them, a real family. _

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter four part one.<strong>

Sorry that it took a while to update! So it was Laxus in the forest! Ya'll should know that he's like my favorite character from Fairy Tail together with Natsu! And of course Sting Eucliffe. So I just had to add him! Thank you for the reviews by the way! I don't know if I mentioned it somewhere but I received a question about their ages! The day Igneel disappeared was when Sakura was nine years old and Natsu eleven. Seven years has passed by and now is Natsu eighteen and Sakura sixteen. I don't really know where this takes place; in the Fairy Tail world it takes place somewhere after Oracarion Seis arc, but before Tenrou arc. But in the Naruto world I have no idea, probably just a 'filler arc'… Anyways, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! I think it doesn't even matters since for me it's okay if it's read-able. If you like it please review and tell me what you'd like to see in this story! (Except for their faithful meeting!) By the way, next chapter is chapter four part two! There would it be about Natsu and maybe the next chapter their meeting!


End file.
